La Luz de la Diosa
by Aressia
Summary: Link y Zelda salen en busca de las tres elegidas por la Luz del Cielo, sin saber qué ocurre. El destino les revela que un mago llamado Vaati quiere con obsesión a Zelda para revivir un amor que en antaño tuvo con su antecesora, La Diosa.
1. El Héroe de Leyenda

**Este fanfic es algo distinto a lo que yo escribiría, pero la idea me vino y me gustó mucho, así que este es el resultado xD ojala y les agrade tanto como a mi :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El Héroe de Leyenda y la Vida de Zelda**

El agua fluía tranquilamente por las paredes rocosas que daban forma a la cascada cristalina donde se encontraba una diosa vestida de dorado, reina de todo lo que fuera luz y bondad. Parada en un pedestal frente a la cascada, le hablaba a un chico de unos diecisiete años, alto y delgado, de buena condición. Tenía cabellos rubios y ojos azul profundo, tan profundo como el mar.

-No entiendo… ¿por qué yo?

-Porque así lo dicta la leyenda. Ya está escrito.

-Pero yo soy sólo un muchacho cualquiera, no hay nada extraordinario en mí.

-Las personas comunes pueden hacer cosas excepcionales.

El muchacho suspiró. Era imposible escapar a su destino.

-Quizás… ¿Y qué dice esa leyenda?

-Es en realidad una profecía, pero aún no puedo revelártela. Todo a su tiempo y lugar.

El chico estaba frustrado. Todo había ocurrido de golpe, inesperadamente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar y ya estaba siendo enviado a su misión.

-Link, entiendo tus sentimientos y no es mi intención presionarte así, pero la situación lo amerita.

-Lo se- levantó su rostro con una sonrisa- aceptaré lo que tiene para mi.

-Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso. Lo primero que debes hacer es buscar a una chica, su nombre es Zelda. No se donde vive ni con quién, pero no te será difícil encontrarla. Cuando termines con esto, contáctame, tú sabes como.

-Sí, a través de las aguas.

-Bien, ya debo irme. ¿Ves esa caverna? Ahí hay algo para ti: un escudo, una espada y una túnica verde. Úsalos para tus propósitos, te servirán mucho.

-Gracias Diosa.

-Gracias a ti Link. Y recuerda, algún día serás conocido como el Héroe de Leyenda.

La diosa desapareció. Link se dirigió a la caverna, tomó las cosas que le había dejado y salió. A la entrada de la cueva se detuvo, movió la espada de un lado a otro admirando su filo y pensó _"El Héroe de Leyenda ¿hmm?"_.

* * *

-No puedo creer que el panadero no haya hecho bollos hoy.

-Zelda eso no importa. Daremos galletas en su lugar.

-Sabes que los huéspedes aman esos bollos, además subí toda la colina y no habían…

-Jejeje te molesta esforzarte en vano ¿no?

-Es cosa de seres humanos Navi. Nos pasa a todos.

-Y más a ti que a otros jaja. Lleva estas sábanas a las habitaciones de arriba.

-Claro.

Zelda había crecido con una pequeña familia que la había acogido desde que era una bebé. Era hija de una amiga muy cercana de sus ahora padres adoptivos y la habían criado bien. La querían tanto como a sus otras dos hijas: Navi y Saria. Saria era la menor, tenía siete años y Navi era dos años mayor que Zelda. Las dos mayores se llevaban muy bien y se encargaban de atender junto con Lila, su madre, la posada del pueblo. Su padre trabajaba en la herrería todo el día. A Zelda le parecía divertido ayudar en la posada. La entretenía hablar con la gente, en especial con lo que eran de lugares lejanos; el desierto por ejemplo. Amaba escuchar las historias de los viajeros e imaginar cómo sería estar en aquellas tierras. Además de eso, le gustaba observar a los clientes y sus excentricidades. A veces llegaba gente realmente rara, como ese cartero extraño que siempre estaba corriendo o una niña que estaba obsesionada por los insectos.

-Las personas pueden ser tan incomprensibles.

Decía mientras colocaba las sábanas en una de las habitaciones superiores. De repente, una adorable niña entró en el cuarto saltando y cantando.

-Saria shhh. No cantes tan alto, aún es temprano y algunos huéspedes duermen.

-Lo siento Zelda jiji ¡quiero jugar!

-¿Ahora? Estoy ocupada, si quieres jugamos por la tarde.

-¡Siiii! Oye…

-Dime.

-Ya va a ser la Mascarada del Sol.

-Es cierto, es la próxima semana ¿qué vas a usar?

-Un vestido rosa que mamá compró. Es muy lindo.

-Seguro lo es, te verás bonita.

-No tanto como tú y Navi ¡sus vestidos son hermosos! Le gustarás mucho a ese chico castaño de la tienda de utensilios que siempre te mira.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Sólo observo. Siempre que vamos a la plaza te ve, además te he escuchado hablar con Navi de él.

-Vaya, no pareces tener siete años.

-Tengo ocho casi.

-Bastante grande ¿no?

-No aún, pero algún día seré como tú de grande y bonita.

-Tú eres bonita Saria.

-Pero tú eres más.

Zelda miró a su hermanita con ternura. La quería tanto. Era muy despierta para su edad y muy adorable. Toda persona que la conocía pensaba que era encantadora. Terminó de arreglar la habitación cuando una de las huéspedes tocó en la puerta, que estaba abierta.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo saber si los desayunos están preparados?

-Sí, ya están. Pero hoy no hay bollos, el panadero no hizo suficientes.

-Ah no hay problema, aunque los de ayer me gustaron mucho.

-Sí son deliciosos, pero daremos galletas en su lugar.

-Bien, gracias.

-De nada.

Pasó el día lentamente. Lavó platos, jugó con Saria, se rió con Navi de las cosas que hacían algunos huéspedes y ayudó a cocinar en el almuerzo. Su vida era bastante tranquila y amaba como era, aunque a veces deseaba que tuviera un poco de emoción. En la noche después de la cena, salió al pasillo del pequeño jardín junto con Navi. Se sentaron en una banca de madera y miraron hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué habrá más allá de las estrellas?- preguntó Zelda.

-No se ¿más estrellas?

-Quién sabe…es algo maravilloso.

-Sí, es tan inmenso y misterioso.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Ahora miraban las flores del jardín, Navi iba a decir algo sobre lo delicadas que eran pero su hermana habló primero:

-¡Oye! Te dije que a los huéspedes les encantaban los bollos.

-¡Oh no Zelda! Tú tienes algo con esos bollos.

-No soy yo, son los clientes. Tú ves, una muchacha me dijo que los de ayer le habían gustado y una señora se desilusionó cuando le dije que hoy no habrían.

-Tendremos que amenazar al panadero entonces.

-Jajaja hablando en serio, si pasaran tres días sin bollos, lo haría.

-Estas loca Zelda. Mejor vamos a dormir, es tarde.

-Sí, es cierto. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, te quiero.

-Igual yo Navi.

Sus habitaciones estaban juntas. Eran cuartos no tan grandes pero espaciosos. Cuando estaba libre por las tardes, Zelda observaba el horizonte por la ventana, aquella puesta de sol anaranjada a las cinco de la tarde la hacía feliz, en especial en los días de verano. Pero en ese momento no era verano ni tampoco la tarde. Era de noche y los rayos de la luna atravesaban los vidrios iluminando el suelo de la habitación. Acostada en su cama, cerró los ojos pensando en los deberes de mañana, sin imaginar nunca, que al día siguiente, conocería a alguien que cambiaria su rutina por completo.

* * *

**Antes de irme XD quiero decir que lo del "héroe de leyenda" vino de una canción de mi banda favorita (Héroes del Silencio) que tiene ese nombre** **y que me encanta, si ya la han oido que bien :D y si no pues vayan a escucharla o tal vez no XD.**

**Háganme saber que opinan de esta historia, en serio me gustaría saber lo que piensan o sus críticas lo que sea, cualqueir tipo de review es apreciada por aqui ^^**. **De cualquier manera gracias por leer, hasta luegoo :D**


	2. Cómo te conocí

Holaa holaa :) Bueno tardé un poco lo sé, mas de un mes creo, pero tuve cosas que hacer y eso. Gracias por las reviews que me dejaron :3 espero que este capítulo les guste.

Sólo tengo una anotación que hacer, en el capítulo anterior, cuando Zelda y Saria hablaban en la habitación, Saria le habló algo sobre un "festival de las flores" bueno pues cambié eso porque de ahí surgió una idea que es necesaria para el próximo capítulo así que en lugar de ese nombre, ahora tendrá otro y aquí se explica luego en qué consiste ese día y todo.

Disfruten! ^^ :D**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo ****2**

**Cómo te encontré**

-Bueno, este será el primer pueblo donde busque a esa tal Zelda. ¿Será la única? ¿Y si encuentro dos? La Diosa dijo que sería fácil… oh… espero que así sea.

Link llevaba mediodía caminando, no estaba cansado pero sabía que buscar una persona en ese lugar lo dejaría exhausto, aparte de que no la encontraría en tan sólo un día. En la entrada del pueblo se leía "Villa de Farore" tallado en madera y había un letrero con información que decía que Farore era una deidad de antaño o algo así. Nada relevante. Con una respiración profunda, se dispuso a entrar. _"Bastante colorido" _pensó _"mucho mejor que mi aislada casa. Y también hay mucha gente…"_ buscaba la manera de comenzar su misión; sin embargo no sabía cómo. No iba a andar por ahí preguntándole a cada chica que viera si eran Zelda, no, eso no funcionaría.

-Primero conoceré el lugar. Luego la buscaré.

Anduvo rondando por los diferentes bazares de la plaza. Le gustaba mucho el pueblo, era pintoresco y tranquilo, además la gente se mostraba muy simpática. Alrededor de la una y media de la tarde se sentó a comer en un bonito local de cafés y pociones. Descansó mucho.

Por otro lado, Zelda terminaba de lavar los platos que habían quedado del almuerzo. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se secó las manos. Seguidamente, Navi entró a la cocina:

-Oye Zelda, ¿me acompañas a la plaza? Es que ya no hay ingredientes para la cena.

-Claro, lo que sea para no lavar más platos por ahora jeje.

-Bien. Límpiate y nos vamos.

Cuando estuvieron listas salieron al mercado a buscar las hierbas y la carne para la sopa que prepararían en la cena. Caminaban con las canastas buscando el puesto donde fueran más baratas y tuvieran buen sabor. Pasaron a la plaza y se sentaron en una de las pequeñas bancas de metal que había.

-Qué bonito día, está muy soleado ¿no?

-Sí Navi, está pacífico y…

-¿….y?

-….

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hay ahí?

-¡Mira a ese chico! ¡Está… muy guapo!

-¿Cuál? ¡Oh ese! Awww Zelda estás sonrosada.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Oh vamos! No es que te esté observando ni nada. Tranquila.

-¡Hah! ¿Está muy lindo verdad?

-Sí, mucho. Ve y háblale.

-¡No Navi!

-Ay ¿por qué? Tiene cara simpática, se ve amable y está tomando café.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Debe estar con alguien.

-No lo creo, está sólo desde que estamos aquí. ¡Anímate! Haz algo arriesgado por un chico aunque sea una vez, apúrate o se irá. ¡Vamos! Déjame la canasta.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Lo que sea, hola, que tal, o no se.

Con un profundo suspiro, colocó la canasta en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico guapo que había visto. Era muy apuesto, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio y atrayentes ojos azules. Se iba acercando dando tímidos y lentos pasos, hasta que con seguridad comenzó a avanzar de manera natural. En su momento de mayor confianza y estando a sólo unos pasos del muchacho, tropezó con un algo que había en el suelo, haciéndola caer sobre la mesa en la que el chico se sentaba. La mesa cayó junto con Zelda derramando el café por todo el suelo y por supuesto, encima del joven. Ella se levantó y se limpió, tenía la cara más sonrojada que una rosa en pleno brote.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-¿Ah?

-Caíste sobre mi, ¿te encuentras…

-¡LO SIENTO!

Se alejó lo más rápido posible corriendo e intentado alejar la vergüenza de sí misma. Navi que vio todo lo que pasó, tomó las canastas que llevaban y fue tras su hermana.

-Zelda ¿qué pasó ahí?

-¡Ayyyyyy Naaaaaaavi! ¡Que pena! Era tan guapo ¡y yo tan torpe! Encima lo dejo sólo con el desastre, seguro le tocó pagar.

-Oh… eso sí es problema… emm no se que decirte, tranquila era sólo un chico, no es que vayas a volverlo a ver, era obvio que él no es de por aquí.

-Hmm eso sí.

-Aww mírate estás toda roja y cansada por culpa de un muchacho.

-¡Navi! No te burles de mi, juro que algún día te pasará.

-No querida, mis hormonas no se alborotan por cualquier chico.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal aquel de por allá?

-¿Cuál?

-¡Ves! Muestras interés.

-Dije por cualquier chico y ese no es cualquier chico…

-¡Ah seguro!

Entre bromas y pláticas regresaron a casa. Realizaron las tareas diarias de la posada y durante el atardecer Zelda se dispuso a lavar las sábanas de las habitaciones que se habían desocupado.

Mientras tanto, Link caminaba exhausto, soportando los últimos rayos del día que después de una difícil jornada, ardían en su frente como si fueran los de media tarde. Se había pasado el día entero buscando a esa chica que le habían encomendado sin fruto alguno. Al final, encontró entre los estrechos callejones de pueblo una linda y modesta posada, que a pesar de tener muchas habitaciones era bastante hogareña. Era la posada donde trabajaba Zelda, aunque él aún no lo sabía. Entró y pasó hacia el mostrador. Aparentemente no había nadie.

-¿Hola? –dijo él.

-Ah… ¡deme un segundo!

-Claro.

Una muchacha estaba agachada bajo la mesa ordenando cosas. Mientras esperaba, Link dio la espalda al mostrador apoyándose en él con sus codos. Zelda cerró la puerta de la alacena de la mesa y se paró silenciosamente. Antes de hablar miró a Link por detrás. _"¡No puede ser! Es el chico de la plaza ¿qué hago?" _rápidamente se escondió tras la pared que de la recepción daba al pasillo. Para su suerte, Navi pasaba por ahí con una cesta de ropa.

-¡Navi! ¡Psssst!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Shhh! habla bajo.

-Aja ¿Qué sucede?

-Mira ahí, asómate por la pared ¡ahí está el chico sobre el que caí en la plaza!

-Mmm… déjame ver ¡Oh por la Diosa es él! ¿Qué querrá?

-¡No sé! ¿Y si vino a buscarme para hacerme pagar los daños?

-Zelda… no creo que haya venido a eso.

-Como sea, atiéndelo tú, yo no quiero verlo.

-¡Ah! Bien, pero lleva a lavar esto por favor.

-Si lo haré.

Navi salió para atender al cliente. Para alivio de Zelda, no buscaba más que alquilar una habitación y cuando su hermana lo inscribió, él subió a donde le habían indicado.

-¿Qué quería?

-Ah nada, sólo pasar la noche.

-Genial… espera ¿pasar la noche? ¿Cuántas noches?

-No se, una semana tal vez, lo normal ¡no seas paranoica!

-Naaaaaaavi- dijo Zelda en un tono desesperado.

La oscuridad de la noche cayó abrazando las casas del pueblo mientras sus habitantes encendían sus lámparas para ahuyentar las sombras que amenazaban con cubrirlo todo. La luna se levantaba imponente en los cielos junto con las estrellas que adornaron un espectáculo nocturno de luces, en medio de un pacifismo que llenó de tranquilidad la Villa.

Admirando los astros desde el jardín, como Zelda y Navi hacían una noche atrás, Link salió a buscar a alguien de la posada que lo ayudara con la ventana de su habitación, que estaba averiada. Accidental y también afortunadamente, escuchó a Navi hablarle a su hermana:

-¡Zelda! Ven rápido.

-¡Ya, ya voy!

"_¡Zelda! ¿será la que busco?" _su cara se iluminó con la emoción de encontrar a aquella que buscaba. ¡Ya era hora! Había trabajado mucho y qué coincidencia, la vino a hallar al final del día. Lentamente se acercó a la habitación y observó por la puerta abierta a las dos muchachas que conversaban. Siguiendo la plática, notó que Zelda era la rubia y Navi la chica que lo inscribió en la posada. Cuando vio que la chica rubia se encontró sola, entró en la habitación.

-Oye…

Zelda se do la vuelta sin esperar encontrarse con aquellos ojos de los que había huido hace unas horas. Quedó estática, con los brazos a los lados y la mirada perdida. Ya no podía escapar, tenía que enfrentarlo.

-¡CUÁNTO LO SIENTO! No-fue-mi-intención-lo-juro-yo-no-quería-fue-un-accidente-te-lo-pagaré-todo-pero-por-favor-no-me-hagas-nada-yo….

-¡Diosas! ¡Acabas de decir como mil palabras por segundo!

-Eh… -_"¡Qué pena!_" pensó.- amm… lo siento de veras.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Por lo del café, ahora en la tarde.

-Ah eso… tranquila, ni si quiera lo recordaba.

-Discúlpame- su corazón marcaba un paso más lento- seguro te tocó pagarlo todo.

-Pues… -_"en realidad también huí… pero no le diré eso"_- emm digamos que sí.

-Te lo pagaré lo prometo.

-No te preocupes eso ya no importa.

-Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Este… ¿Tú eres Zelda, no?

-Sí, así me llamo.

-Bueno yo soy Link, mucho gusto. Esto te parecerá lo más extraño del mundo pero, te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Quizás quieras ir al jardín primero…

Ella aceptó. Salieron al pequeño jardín que se bañaba en la frescura de la noche y los tenues rayos de luna. Se sentaron en una banquita blanca y admiraron el arbusto de rosas rojas que tenían enfrente. Era un jardín hermoso con una fuente al medio donde las mariposas y los pájaros se posaban para disfrutar del sol por las mañanas y acompañar el día con su melodioso canto. Unos momentos de silencio pasaron hasta que Link continuó:

-Esto es muy complicado de explicar y difícil de creer. Es un asunto delicado que debes tomar con la mayor calma posible y ser discreta también ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Bien, hace unos días, la Diosa me llamo a una fuente…

El muchacho comenzó su relato. Conto detalladamente su experiencia con la Diosa y lo que le había comunicado. Sin embargo, algunas cosas aún no se le habían sido reveladas así que intentó explicar todo de manera que sonara coherente.

Momentos después terminó de relatar lo que le había sucedido y de decirle a Zelda que debía acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Ella mientras tanto, estaba pálida, con una expresión vaga en su rostro y con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Link aguardaba una respuesta…

* * *

Fiiiiin del capítulo ^^ ojala les haya gustado.

Las reviews son apreciadas :$ gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Invitación Secreta

****Sííííí, el capítulo 3 :D realmente disfruté haciendo este capítulo xD no se por qué, sólo me gustó :3 jijiji creo que me quedó un poco más largo que los demas :P bueno los dejo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**La Invitación Secreta**

_Momentos después terminó de relatar lo que le había sucedido y de decirle a Zelda que debía acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Ella mientras tanto, estaba pálida, con una expresión vaga en su rostro y con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza._

_Link aguardaba una respuesta…_

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Cómo piensas que voy a dejar todo e irme contigo como si nada? ¿Cómo si quiera piensas que voy a creerte? Escucha, si querías hacerme una broma como venganza por lo del café, es de muy mal gusto.

-¿Qué? ¡Calma! No es ninguna broma, estoy hablando en serio ¿por qué inventaría algo así?

-¡No lo se! Pero es muy extraño.

Se levantó del banco. Link hizo lo mismo y la detuvo tomándola del brazo y acorralándola en la pared.

-Tienes que creerme.

-Aléjate ¡déjame ir!

Zelda iba irse, pero Link colocó sus dos brazos a los lados de ella impidiéndole escapar. Estaban muy cerca, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Él lo notó.

-¿Hmm? ¿Estás sonrosada?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Quítate!

-Mmm ¿son mis profundos ojos azules los que te hacen así?

Al decir esto, se acercó a ella con una expresión sugestiva que la hizo sentir que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. De inmediato lo empujó y salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación. Link suspiró y regresó a su cuarto olvidando lo que originalmente buscaba y pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser convencer a Zelda de acompañarlo en su misión.

Por la mañana, Link despertó con el cabello un poco despeinado y somnoliento, abrió la ventana y la sostuvo con una varilla, porque aún estaba averiada. _"Ah… a pesar de que encontré a Zelda, algo me dice que la parte difícil no era saber quién era, sino saber cómo hacer que viniera conmigo"_ pensó.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Link tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto. Observó que Zelda salía de la posada con un cesto y una manta, como para buscar pan. Él la siguió en silencio para que no se percatara de su presencia y así encontrar el momento oportuno de hablarle. De regreso de la panadería, pasó por la plaza, y entró a la tienda de utensilios, donde trabaja un chico muy guapo que parecía gustarle a Zelda. Pidió cucharas de madera y Link, que la miraba desde afuera, notó como el muchacho coqueteaba con ella. Sonrió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que lo hizo muy feliz. Ella salió con las compras y al pasar la puerta hacia la calle Link le habló.

-¿Te gusta ese chico no?

-¿Ah?... que… ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila… sólo bromeaba.

Caminaron hasta el puesto de verduras, donde su dueño, el señor Teo se llevaba muy bien con Zelda.

-¡Buenos días señor Teo!

-Buenos días muchachita, ¿cómo estás?

-Perfectamente bien. Tiene muchas verduras hoy.

-Sí, los cultivos van muy bien. ¿Estás con ese muchacho?-preguntó refiriéndose a Link.

-Amm… no, no lo conozco. No se quién es.

-Hmm…

El señor Teo miró con una ceja levantada a Link y se dio cuenta de que en realidad se conocían. Pudo sentir la tensión entre los dos jóvenes. Era un experto en relaciones. Link se acercó a Zelda y le dijo:

-Oye, necesito hablarte.

-Déjame en paz.

-Zelda por favor…

-¡Me asustas! ¡Déjame!

Y corriendo salió de la tienda. Él suspiró, se dirigía hacia la salida cuando el señor Teo lo detuvo.

-¡Oye chico!

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esa muchacha se ve un poco difícil ¿no?

-Ufff…difícil es poco, es muy obstinada.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, se como hacer para que te hable y la conquistes.

El chico abrió sus grandes ojos azules comprendiendo que el señor había entendido otra cosa; sin embargo no contradijo sus ideas, pues sabía que la información que iba a darle podría servirle de alguna manera.

-Y… ¿cómo lo hago?

-Mira, en dos días, en el pueblo se celebra una gran fiesta. Es la Mascarada del Sol, donde se celebra a la luz. Se hace un baile en la plaza, todos los chicos jóvenes invitan secretamente a las chicas y en el evento, bailan juntos toda la noche. Cabe mencionar, que todos usan un antifaz y durante toda la velada no puedes revelar quién eres.

-¿Y luego?

-Cuando está a punto de amanecer, buscas un lugar donde puedan hablar bien sin interrupciones porque es el momento de la revelación. Al salir el primer rayo de la aurora todos se quitan las máscaras y le hacen saber a su pareja quiénes son. Esto simboliza, que a través de toda la noche (que es la oscuridad) todo está oculto, y al aparecer el día, todo es descubierto, porque para la luz no existen secretos.

-Tarde o temprano se sabe…

-Exacto hijo.

-Vaya, que bonita explicación.

-Sí, es un evento muy lindo.

-¿Entonces la invito, bailo con ella y así la conquisto?

-Sí, pero no sólo es así, tienes que hablarle y tú sabes eso…

-Sí, sí comprendo. Gracias señor Feo.

-¡Teo!

-Eh… lo siento ¡gracias!

Link salió de la tienda directo a la posada para pensar en una manera de invitar a Zelda. Durante todo el día formuló el plan de invitación. En un papel trazó la ruta de un camino, dibujó los elementos que necesitaría y los costes de todo. Guardó su plan bajo el escritorio y se puso a dormir. Fue una larga y serena noche. Temprano por la mañana, cuando aún todos dormían a excepción de Navi, salió a la plaza del pueblo. Los locales recién abrieron y era el primer cliente del día. Fue a la tienda de flores, de aromas, de velas… incluso pasó por el puesto de inciensos, pero no compró nada porque la hechicera le dio mala espina. Luego compró una jaula, arena, más papel y por último fue a un bazar donde vendían insectos de todo tipo. Llevó todo eso a su habitación con mucha discreción y lo colocó en el suelo.

-Oh… cualquiera que viera estas cosas tan extrañas pensaría muy mal. En fin, espero que resulte y que no diga que no.

Seguidamente tomó el papel y comenzó a escribir con la pluma que estaba en la mesa. Parecía bastante vieja, pero aún había mucha tinta. Pasó horas redactando la carta.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de la posada, Navi preparaba el arroz de la cena y Zelda encendía las lámparas de aceite. Cuando todo estuvo iluminado, se sentó en un banco y apoyó sus codos en la mesa del centro, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

-Oye, no te sientes ayúdame. Ya son las seis, en media hora servimos.

-Ay Navi, estoy deprimida.

-¿Hmm?-frunció la frente- ¿por qué?

-Porque nadie me ha invitado a la Mascarada del Sol.

-Ay Zelda, es tu misma culpa, el año pasado te llegaron tres invitaciones y las rechazaste todas.

-Sí pero en aquel entonces era una niña y no sabía lo que hacía.

-Este… tenías quince, no hables de ti como si hubieras tenido la edad de Saria.

-Bueno, pero este año es diferente, tengo dieciséis y siempre soñé con ir con un chico a esta edad.

-Pues lo puedes esperar cuando tengas diecisiete.

-No Navi, no es lo mismo.

-Si tú dices… pero no te empecines en eso. Si nadie te invita no quiero que estés triste ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, no lo estaré.

-Quizás el chico castaño de los utensilios haga algo… parece que está interesado en ti.

-Sí. Pero en realidad no me importaría quién fuera. Sólo quisiera que un chico me invitara.

-¡Qué cosas pasan por tu cabecita hermana!- puso su dedo índice en la frente y la empujó con cariño- ven, ayúdame a llevar esto al restaurante.

-Bien.

Tomaron unas bandejas y llevaron la comida. Eran las seis y media y los huéspedes comenzaban a entrar. Lo primero que pedían eran los bollos de la panadería. A las ocho, la cena estaba terminada y sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas, que a la luz del candelabro del centro, charlaban y tomaban leche del rancho Lon Lon antes de dormir. A las nueve, todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Pasaron horas de plácido sueño.

¡Toc, toc!

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien toca?- preguntó Zelda restregándose los ojos- ah… ya voy.

Abrió la puerta y encontró una carta blanca. Rompió el sello y sacó el papel. Al leerlo, todo el sueño se le fue y su cara se alegró. La leyó con entusiasmo e ilusión. Era una lista de cosas que seguir y era anónima. Hizo lo que decía el papel.

"_Sigue las rosas, te llevarán a un lugar donde quiero que sepas algo"_

Cerca de donde estaba parada vio una rosa, luego otra y otra más. Era un camino. El sendero la llevó fuera de la posada. Las calles aún seguían iluminadas por las llamas de los faroles de las casas, así que distinguía bien hacia donde se dirigía. Las rosas la guiaron por la plaza, por los bazares y por algunos callejones. A pesar de la hora, notó que muchas personas seguían aún despiertas, especialmente en la taberna del pueblo (como era de esperarse). Vio algunas caras conocidas que le devolvieron una expresión de extrañeza al verla por el pueblo tan noche. Siguió hasta llegar a la puerta este. Titubeó al pasar el portón pero pensó _"¿Qué podría pasar? Los alrededores son bastante seguros, hace años no sucede nada". _Unos metros más adelante el camino de rosas había terminado y se encontraba parada en una colina desde donde se podía ver el bosque a sus pies. Aguardó un momento esperando a que algo pasara. Volteó al cielo y en ese instante, muchas luciérnagas aparecieron entre los árboles. Se colocaron casi a su altura, pero algo más adelante. Era hermoso ver aquellas luces en medio de la oscuridad con el boscoso paisaje de fondo.

-Wow.

Sus ojos recorrieron la trayectoria de las luces que se movían inquietamente. Parecían formar un mensaje.

-Q… u… i… e… a… No, no no es a. Ah! r… e…

Zelda pronunciaba las letras que aparecían en el aire. Cuando el mensaje estuvo completo, sus ojos que eran tan cristalinos como el agua que corría en el río, se abrieron en sorpresa y emoción.

"_¿Quieres ir conmigo a la Mascarada del Sol?"_

-¿Qué? ¡Alguien me invita! ¡Pero claro que iré! A ver…

Llamó a los pequeños insectos y les habló para que formaran la respuesta que daría a su invitante secreto. Éste, mientras tanto, estaba escondido entre los árboles bajo la colina. Vio también las palabras que tanto quería leer:

"_Claro que iré"_

-¡Lo logré! Ahora sólo espero que no sepa quién soy o lo arruinaré todo ¡vamos Link! Hasta aquí vas muy bien.

El valiente héroe estaba tan feliz como Zelda, pues esperaba que con este plan, la chica desistiera en su negación y le creyera. Mientras él celebraba internamente en el silencio de la oscuridad, Zelda corría de regreso a la Villa para contarle a su hermana.

-¡Navi!¡Navi! Despiertaaaaa.

Tocaba fuertemente la puerta hasta que la somnolienta joven abrió recibiéndola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Ah… ¿qué suceeede….?

-¡Entra!- gritó empujándola hacia dentro.

-¡Diosas! Zelda ¿por qué entras así a mi cuarto, qué te pasa?

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Me acaba de suceder algo fabuloso!

-¿Y que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

-Eh… ¡no! Es importante.

-Ay…- suspiró- bien siéntate, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Adivina qué!

-No se, si supiera… no me habrías levantado…

-¡Un chico me invitó!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo y cómo?

-Ah… fue hace unos minutos, seguí un camino de rosas y llegúe a una colina cerca del bosque…

-¿Saliste de la Villa? ¡ZELDA!

-¡No me regañes!... Oh… bueno, y no me mires así, no lo volveré a hacer. En fin, en la colina aparecieron unas luciérnagas que formaron un mensaje que si quería ir a la Mascarada del Sol y dije que sí.

-Vaya ¡qué lindo! Hermanita me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Y quién es el chico?

-¡Navi! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Eso es secreto. Y aunque pudiera descubrirlo no lo haría, quiero darme cuenta ese día.

-Me parece bien, buena idea. Pero ahora vámonos a dormir, me viniste a despertar y tengo sueño.

-Si, lo siento jeje. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Zelda.

Y descansaron por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Awww Link y Zelda iran juntos que hermosooo (yo también quiero ir con él T.T) bueno, mejor me voy antes de que empiece a babear (es tan lindooo . ), este fue el capítulo tres ^^ me despido, ¡hasta luego! :D


End file.
